


Consequence

by lightherons



Series: Epiphany [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Vampire Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightherons/pseuds/lightherons
Summary: Two weeks pass before the Seelie Queen calls everyone back to her court.





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was going to leave it there but then I decided, nah. The Queen would want him to suffer and what better way to suffer than this. This is a sequel to Retaliation and was originally posted with it. If you posted a prompt on the first part, I did save it before moving this to it's own work.

Two weeks pass before the Seelie Queen calls everyone back to her court. Magnus is surprised to see the Shadowhunters there. Clary, Izzy, and Jace stand in front of the Queen, silent. Magnus approaches with Luke and Raphael behind him. He notices Clary look over at them with a strange look, and notices the dead look in the Lightwoods’ eyes. He wonders what happened, but doesn’t ask.

He looks away from Clary and looks at the Queen, wondering what her ploy is.

“Welcome back,” the Queen announces. “I have invited the Shadowhunters here as envoys to the Clave, so they can understand the sincerity of my actions.”  


No one speaks. Magnus isn’t sure what to say.

The Queen notes this and smiles before turning her head to the Seelie Knights and motioning towards an entry-way.

“The Downworld wants no part in the Clave’s war. It is the Clave who can not be trusted. The Clave who will turn on even their most trusted allies if it suits them,” the Queen addresses everyone.

“Oh no,” Magnus hears Raphael say, stepping back. Magnus turns to him, curious, but Raphael looks at Luke. “Smell that?”  


The werewolf nods, wide-eyed and horrified. “Yeah. What did she do?”

There’s movement that draws Magnus’s eye away and he looks over in time to see the knights drag Alec out again. He looks different. That same deadness is in his eyes as his siblings.

Jace and Izzy straighten up as they look at their brother, both.. shocked. As if they’d expected him to be dead. As if they were _certain_  he were dead.

“Surely, you understand that this is my act of war,” the Queen continues. “As of now, the Clave and the Downworld are at war and if the Clave does not want more blood on their hands, they will surrender to us.”  


“We understand,” Jace says, not taking his eyes off of Alec.  


The Queen regards him for a moment before nodding to her Knights. They lead Alec over to the Shadowhunters who look from him to the Queen and back again. Once he’s close enough, the Knights leave his side and Alec stands with his own.

Magnus notices how close Alec stands to Jace and Izzy, almost touching both as they crowd around him.

“We will tell the Clave of your terms, your Majesty. We will not bother any of you again,” Clary says.  


The Queen smiles and it sends a chill down Magnus’s spine. “We should hope so, Clary Morgenstern.” She turns to the Downworld leaders with her. “Raphael Santiago,” Raphael bows his head. “You’ll take care of this?” She motions to the Shadowhunters.

Raphael looks at them, then nods. “I will, your Majesty. As I would any other.”

Magnus frowns, but knows he’ll get any information he needs from his friend - his child, when they are out of the Court.

“Then you are all dismissed. I do hope we can do this again, sometime.”  


The Shadowhunters don’t wait to be told twice. They’re quick to take Alec away and to leave the Court. Magnus leaves with Luke and Raphael, wondering what’s going on.

* * *

As soon as they’re out of the realm, he notices the Shadowhunters still standing near the entrance, but they’ve completely shed the Shadowhunter look.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec’s crying, burying his face in Jace’s shoulder. Izzy stands with Clary, freely shedding tears. “I tried to stop it, I swear.”  


“I know,” Jace replies, holding Alec tightly. “I know you did. We all do.”

Raphael looks away before giving Magnus an apologetic look and stepping forward. “Alexander,” He starts. The parabatai pull apart to look at him, both wary. Alec, more so. He looks like he wants to run, but Jace stops him. “I know you’re scared, but you have to come with me.”

“Can’t even give me a day?” Alec asks.  


“What is going on?” Magnus interrupts, wanting some answers. Why is Alec alive when the Seelie Queen was adamant that he’d die. Why were they allowed to leave with everyone alive and intact? What happened, that he doesn’t know about?  


Jace _finally_  looks at him and there’s a fire and hatred in his eyes that Magnus is sure he’s only ever seen when Jace looked at Valentine. Izzy looks like she wants to tear his head off, and Clary? Clary looks sad and _betrayed_. They know it was him who told the Seelie Queen.

“Give us a day,” Jace turns to Raphael and his look softens. “We won’t take him to the Clave.”  


“I’m not going to stop you from seeing him,” Raphael tells them. “But with a war starting, it’s not safe to be out here alone. There are a lot of people who want Lightwood blood.”  


“Please,” Alec asks. “I’ll be there tonight.” His voice sounds broken and it tears Magnus’s heart in two.  


“Where will you be until then?” Raphael sounds oddly concerned. Almost like he was with Simon..  


“Not the Institute,” Izzy says.  


“My old apartment,” Clary suggests. “I think it’s still in my name.”

“Take him to mine,” Luke offers. “No one will bother you there and you’ll have complete privacy.”  


Clary nods and turns to the other Nephilim. “I can take you there. You can think about the next step.”

They nod and start heading off without any other direction.

“They killed him,” Raphael says once they’re out of sight.

Magnus looks at him, realizing. “They turned him. He’s a vampire.”  


He thinks of the look in Jace and Izzy’s eyes, the absolute disbelief they had when they saw Alec. They had believed he was dead because Alec _is_  dead. Immortal.

Just like he never wanted. The perfect revenge.

Alec will hate him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this as a series with various things going on from here, if anyone has any prompts! They are going to be posted in a series of their own.


End file.
